The Chronicles of Symphony Orchestra
by delight046
Summary: Sakura and Sayoran are rivals for first chair, first violin.  Sakura detests Sayoran...just because, while Sayoran secretly battles growing affections for his standpartner and exfriend. Will harmony every exist between the two? SxS ExT. [T for language]
1. Prolouge: Sakura's Point of View

Sakura's Point of View (flashback edition)

_Ever since I could remember I've immensely disliked Sayoran Li. Okay so I haven't really disliked him since the beginning, but...it's hard to not to dislike him. I know thats not a good thing to say about someone, but seriously, this boy gets on my nerves. Of course he wasn't ALWAYS a jerk. When I first met him in 9th grade, I thought his amber eyes were the kindest I have ever seen in my entire life. At that time we were stand partners, compliments of Mr. T, and didn't really say that much to each other. After I joked about a few mess-ups about a few mistakes, he smiled (a really nice one I might add), and seemed to open up. _

_It took a while, but we became friends, in a strange sort of way. He was still rather quiet, yet really sincere when he talked about the things he enjoyed. To be honest, I don't remember much as to what he liked. I think it was sword fighting, and was it math? Oh well, the only reason why I remember that he liked fighting was that he invited me to watch him fight at a tournament, but I had to turn him down because that was the anniversary...of the day mom died. I felt bad for turning him down, but I knew I needed to spend that day crying and visiting mom's grave. He didn't seemed bothered by it, so I thought everything was okay. _

_Strange thing though is that I saw Eriol-kun at the cemetery too where mom was buried, and we talked some about special people in our lives who have died. Apparently his grandmother died back in 7th grade. It was nice to think of the good memories of family, even though I can't remember all that much about my mom. I know she loved cherry blossoms, and smelled of vanilla. In some ways I miss her soo much. I wish she was here to help me with all the problems I have now. _

_The next day in orchestra, Sayoran started to pick on how I didn't flat a note enough, or I should have shifted rather than stayed in a particular position. As usual I didn't mind, he usually gave me pointers, but jeeze, could he at least could have lightened up a bit? He was being more and more picky as the day went, until afterclass he yelled, _

"_Why are you even in orchestra if you suck so bad!!!!"_

_I was kinda speechless. I didn't understand what was going on. I mean, girls tend to be more PMS-y, but he was really REALLY over doing it! I couldn't help it but I yelled back at him,_

"_I wouldn't suck so bad if you would stop pressuring me!"_

_Actually I think this angered him more, and he left in a huff. Sadly I watched him go, but I couldn't really do anything about it. He was angry, and no matter what I did or said didn't seem to make a difference, so why salvage a relationship that was headed for failure anyway?_

_The next couple days in orchestra were pretty silent. Sayoran didn't talk to me at all, and I didn't talk to him either. Personally I thought this whole argument was rather stupid, but...meh. He'll talk to me when he's ready or anything like that. _

_Then in Orchestra on a Friday, I came into the classroom and over heard Sayoran saying really loudly that, "...Kinomoto-san, is soooo busy that she'll go to a cemetery to romance with boys!! HA! How romantic KINOMOTO! I just LOVE your sense of style and uniqueness!!" At that moment I felt my heart in my throat, and my cheeks burn. Then one of the boys of whom he was talking to, noticed me in the room, and tapped Sayoran on the shoulder, who looked up suddenly and noticed me. Tears welled up and a few slithered down my cheeks as turned and briskly walked back out of the room. I couldn't handle this. I was already upset from the anniversary of my mothers death, that...I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to get away...from...everything. _

_When I heard a patter of footsteps and Sayoran's voice calling me from down the hallway, I took off running at a sprint. I couldn't face him. Not after that embarrassment. He didn't understand. He wouldn't EVER understand. I heard someone running behind me, and I knew he was following me. I had to get away. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want to smell him. I wanted to cry, cry for a long time, and just stop feeling things altogether. _

_I ran a corner and ducked into an empty classroom, hiding behind the slightly door, and watched Sayoran stop right in front of my hiding place. I was breathing pretty hard, specially with tears streaming down my cheeks, but I somehow managed to keep quiet. Everything hurt. My eyes hurt (probably from crying). my chest hurt (probably from running). My nose hurt (probably from both running and crying). And I wished so much that I could just die right then and there. It would totally be better than having to go to orchestra to face him. I watched him from the gap between the door's hinges, as my breaths of air began to slow, and my heart beat go back to normal. _

_He was breathing hard too, and from the look on his face he was obviously. You could tell he was discouraged by the angle his thick eyebrows made. His chestnut hair was thoroughly messed up, as his amber eyes looked further down the hall in desperation. I don't think I've ever seen him be quite so desperate, but it wasn't the time anymore. _

_He was a bully plain and simple. He didn't want to say "I'm sorry". He just wanted to rub it in my face more of all the awful mean things he said in class. He just wanted to look good, at the expense of my feelings. He didn't consider me a friend..._

_and probably that last one was what hurt me the most, because..._

_I realized then and there, in some uncanny way, I had fallen in love with him. Him. Sayoran Li. The bastard who just made fun of me in front of the entire Tomeda Symphony Orchestra! How could I have fallen in love with such a low life punk!! Lemme tell you that bastard was going to pay! Or at the very least get kicked in the balls by all the football players (yes, I could get a bunch of them to do that for me)._

_And just as quickly I fell out of love with him. Don't get me wrong, he is hott and everything, but personality and mean things totally cancel that out. _

_Sayoran Li was now my arch nemisis, and yes, there was going to be hell to pay after all the stupid blasted things he did to me!!!_


	2. Prolouge: Sayoran's Point of View

I'd like to take this time to thank my 5 lovely reviewers who took the time to write a review for me, and to reply to what they commented on. All of your reviews really brightened my day because you took the time to comment on it. :D Oh and because I love all of you for commenting, all five of you, get a free drawing of a chibi of your choice. :D Send me a message with the name or description that you want your chibi to look like and I'll get it back to you as soon as I can:)

**#1. ****Teruna Hime. - **Thank you for liking it. When I wrote my first chapter of my other fan fic, I was kinda concerned cuz absolutely NO ONE wrote a review. I mean yeah, people added it to their story alert...but...it's just not the same as a review. I'll be updating as much as I can, although...college has it's drawbacks. **#2. Sakura and Sayoran** – Yeah your right Sayoran-kun is acting like a B I can say once you hear his side of the story, embarrassment to it's fullest, you may feel sorry for him. I'll get right on that updating as much as possible:D **#3. Jeweled Saphhire-** Yay! Another fellow violin player! I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Homework sometimes gets in the way sometimes...but ...meh.** #4. Amey27 – **I'll do my best to update. Thank you for the encouragement to write more. :D I really appreciate it! **#5. Me-sama –** Wait..I have good grammar?! OMG I love you::huggles:: I have a lot of friends who are grammar Nazi's and get on my case when I make a mistake. :D ::does happy dance for having good grammar:: I'll be sure to get on writing more chapters. Actually writing these chapters help me relax after a long hard day of school. :)

Anyway! Onto Sayoran's Point of view!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** The Chronicles of Symphony Orchestra Sayoran's Point of View** -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sometimes I really want to smack myself for all the dumb stuff I have done in my life. You'd think I would know by now, how to avoid painfully embarrassing situations, but no, I haven't quite mastered that yet. Considering I'm still in my teen years, I should at least know how politely say compliments every now and then. People deserve some encouragement and kind words yes? but no, my evil little demon deep down inside of me says insults and criticisms instead. I know I shouldn't say them, and there are times I don't WANT to say them, but I still do. Usually I aim those retorts at Eriol or at Takashi, and they can brush it off as if it's no problem._

_The problem comes when I hurt a person's feelings._

_Well...not just any person's feelings..._

_It bothers me that I hurt the feelings of the girl whom, I think I love, and cherish the most._

_Honestly, I don't know how it happened. I'm not the type to fall in love so easily, nor have I been able to declare my affections so openly. Saying the word "affections" make me sound like I'm some romantic from the eighteenth century. If I recall correctly that word is used frequently in 'Pride and Prejudice', or one of the other writings by Jane Austin. _

_Thats just it. I don't consider myself a romantic. I don't fall in love. I'm a heartless jerk who says "Your smile is too wide" instead of "Your smile brightens up my day". Thats sad, I know. I can't say one single nice thing. Well, I probably have said something nice probably when I was three or something, but it doesn't help me now with the predicament I'm in. _

_I can't believe what I said to Sakura that fateful day in orchestra. When I saw her at the cemetery with Eriol I was so sure that she was there to ask him out or at the very least confess her feelings to him. And...to be honest it hurt to see them together. It seemed right for them to be together. Their personalities matched so much better than my personality with Sakura's. Even thinking of it now brings anguish and bitter regret to my soul. _

_The day after seeing them together, I noticed she seemed happier. I was content that she was happy, but at the same time devastated. I was trying hard to find some sort of way to tell her that I liked her, and I thought inviting her to the competition would be a sure fire way to actually get up the guts to say, "Aishiteru!"_

_Which speaking about the competition, I did really poorly on, so I guess it's okay that she wasn't there. One less embarrassment is good enough for me. ::sigh::_

_Thinking about it more, after seeing them together that day I started to treat her badly. I'm not talking about giving her the cold shoulder or anything. I started to be really annoying by picking on all of the playing mistakes she did. Which, wasn't that many. I don't understand why I was being such a prick that day. _

_Stupid testosterone. _

_Stupid Y chromosome._

_In a way, I'm glad she yelled back at me telling me to stop pressuring her. I saw a side of her that no one else had seen. It's corny, but, It made me feel good inside to know that even kawaii Sakura Kinomoto got mad at times, and would stand up for herself. I felt my cheeks turn crimson. I'm not sure if they were turning red because I was angry or embarrassed. But I walked away as if I was angry as to not bring attention to them. _

_I don't understand why I pick on her so much. I want to tell her. Oh God I want to tell her. But with Eriol between us there is no way...no way..._

_UGH!!_

_Why did I choose to make fun of her aloud in front of most of the orchestra?! Oh yeah. Thats right. I wanted to make Eriol squirm. Hah, he did turn red. That I remember. And I do recall him trying to tell me what was really going on before I said... what I said. _

_Her sad green eyes still haunt me in my dreams..._

_Her expression gives me the sickest feeling in the pit of my stomach..._

_God, I'm such an ass. _

_Shoot me now. Somebody. Shoot me now. _

_It wasn't till she was out of the classroom that Eriol's words suddenly made sense. She wasn't there at the cemetery to romance or be romanced...she was there trying to preserve the little memory she had left of her mother. I would have done the same for my parents if I was in her shoes. Shit. I am truly a heartless bastard. I should have thought better of her, and that she wasn't the type to hang out in cemeteries. _

_I dropped my music, and ran after her. _

_I couldn't let her think that I really meant that. _

_I couldn't let her be crying because of something I said. _

_I would never forgive myself for saying something so harsh, not to mention cruel!!_

"_Kinomoto! KINOMOTO! Wait!!"I called out to her retreating figure. I had to reach her and at the very least apologize to say what was really going on, but then...she took off running down the hall. At first this surprised me, but I kept running some more._

_Turns out she was a better athlete than what I first thought. Of course I should have known better after watching her do her moves in cheer leading, and all the gymnastics moves she pulled off in gym class. But of course, I completely and totally underestimated this girl, and man I really deserved to have my butt kicked. _

_I was at least four yards behind her, until she turned a corner. I turned the corner too about ten seconds later, to discover the hallway completely empty. I stopped, panting hard. I couldn't believe that she dissapeared that fast. I figured she was probably around here somewhere, but I really couldn't start looking in the classrooms because that wing had classes. Besides, she wasn't likely to duck into a busy classroom._

_Man, this really didn't make my day any better._

_Then suddenly, one of the teachers came up to me and put a really strong hand on my shoulder, telling me that they saw me running in the hallway and were going to escort me to the principals office. I tried to shrug him off, but he grabbed me hard and started dragging me to the office._

_I thought things couldn't get any worse. Turns out I was wrong._

_After a little meeting with Mr. Principal, or 'Pally' for short, I was to serve a two hour in-school detention. Turns out while I was chasing after Sakura, I caused on of the older librarians who was on her lunch break to fall and break one of her bones. I did apologize to her later, which she didn't seem to angry with me. On the other hand, she got her revenge by making me be her 'library helper' for two weeks to make up for the insight. _

_I didn't see Sakura for the rest of that day, or the weekend. The following Monday, we were given a different seating chart. Sakura and I weren't stand partners anymore. I was troubled that I didn't even get the chance to even apologize to her, and that I wasn't probably going to get a chance any time soon. My original theory to the sudden stand partner change was that Sakura had gone up to Mr. T and requested a change, but there was no way to verify it. _

_Turns out that after that event, I suddenly wasn't popular in orchestra anymore. The girls in the violin and viola sections began plotting schemes against me, while the bass and cello guys were wondering if they should step in at all. After talking to Eriol further about what happened, he forgave me. Later after he talked to Tomoyo, she also forgave me, and even tried to get Sakura to meet with me so I could apologize to her in person. I wasn't surprised to get a refusal. What I did say was really cruel and out of line. I felt even more horrible that it didn't look like I was going to get a chance to talk to her anymore._

_Over the next couple of months, I noticed a sudden change in Sakura's attitude. She started practicing violin a lot more, and started sounding really good. Apparently some of my advice did sink in. Sometimes after school I would go back through the music room hallway to get my violin from the lockers from back there, and would hear her practicing selections from Mozart. _

_Her playing was so beautiful..._

_So perfect..._

_and so... Her..._

_Then it hit me. The only way to actually be around her more was to continue getting better at playing violin. She would continue to do her best, and eventually make it to first chair. If I also went along with that, I could end up being her stand partner again!_

_For the first time in months, I experienced a sense of energy and hope in my situation. I was ecstatic! I even started to dance a jig in the hallways. A load seemed to have been lifted from my shoulders as hope brewed in my heart._

_I could apologize to her! well...eventually. _

_It just would take some hard work and dedication... _

_...not to mention patience.  
_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So what did you think? I actually re-wrote this believe it or not. The first draft I accidentally made him too in love with Sakura to the point it was getting annoying. xx I think in this one he sounded really sweet, not to mention truly sorry for what he did. I absolutely love the part where he says "Stupid Testosterone, and Stupid Y chromosome." :D The next chapter will probably be the start off of the actually story and chronicles. I thought with having the two prologues from sakura's and sayoran's point of view was a good touch of explaining what the problem was..er...is. Anyway, continue reviewing please! It brings happy smiles to my face. not to mention gets me to think ahead with more possibilities for the story!! Luv yuns Alwyz, Delight046


	3. Chap 1: Best or Worst Day?

D046: So I decided to make this story more or less from points of view. I dunno why, I just thought going by narrator style just seemed somewhat boring to me. ;; I get bored really easily btw, so...hopefully I'll stick with this project for a while. ;;; Anyway, enjoy the update!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Best or Worst day?

_1 year later after the incident_

-Tomoyo's POV

It's hard to believe that it's been a whole year since Li-kun was so cruel to Sakura-chan. I would have guessed that Sakura-chan would have been mad at him for a week or so and then finally give in and forgive him...but it seems as though that isn't the case. I don't blame her for giving him the cold shoulder. I really wish they would, as Eriol would say, "kiss, make up, and try not to multiply." I want Sakura to be happy, just as much as Eriol wants Li-kun to be happy.

Thats why the 'Plan' has been initiated. Current members involved is Myself and Eriol-kun.

Oh yeah that reminds me, today 7 months and 10 ago, Eriol-kun and I started dating. Even talking about it now makes me blush. Heeee. He was _sooo _sweet when he asked me out. First it started out with mysterious love letters in my locker, which at first I suspected were for Sakura from Li-kun, but realized were for me when...heh, he put my name on the envelope. I can't help but smile at some of the romantic things he wrote. Even Sakura blushed bright red when I read aloud what he wrote.

Hmmm...perhaps this year will be different. Oh, it's 7:30 I should be heading to school now.

**Mean while on the other side of town...20 min later**

-Sakura's POV

"Onii-chan!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!?!" I cried out after I groggily looked to my alarm clock. 'It didn't go off again, for the 3rd time that week! How was I supposed to get to school early to practice for the playing test if I slept through my practice time?!?!' I quickly got out of bed and began to throw off my pj's and pull my school uniform on. As I dress, I noticed that my violin is all packed up on my pink dresser. 'Good. One less thing to do, this morning.'

"Kaijuu, you have only eight min to get to school."

'Ack!' not good not good!!' I pull on my socks, grab my bag, violin, and music and go racing downstairs. Nii-chan is waiting for me, holding my lunch for the day, and a small breakfast for me to take to school. He's smiling that evil smile he gives me only when he's going to say something cruel.

"Don't be late again little monster." He winks, gives me the food and pushes me to the door.

I grumble under my breath, wishing I had the time to kick him in the shin a few times, but really had to get going. 'Little monster? Good grief...would he ever decide to nick name me something decent?! Ugh...' I plop down on the stoop before the door and put on my blades. I know it's not a good idea to go blading while holding a violin, but I had to take the chance. I could blade a lot faster than what I could run. After I got them on, I put my lunch and breakfast in my school bag, put it on my back, grab the violin and...I'm OFF!

Unfortunately, I forgot to put on my protective gear if I fall down... but it's too late to go back now!! I got only five min to get there!!!

-Sayoran's POV

'I can't seem to get enough sleep these days.' I think to myself, looking up to the ceiling. 'It doesn't help that I practice late into the night, but thats just to calm my nerves. It never occurred to me that Kinomoto would have gotten better at playing violin.' I move to get up, my muscles protesting from last nights playing marathon. I wince, as a muscle tightens in my shoulders. Time to stretch.

'Well, in a way it did cross my mind that she could get better, I just didn't think she would put so much time and energy into playing. It's been enjoyable to go to school early and spend twenty minuets just listening to Kinomoto's playing.' I get myself out from under the covers and stand, continuing my morning routine of stretching. One arm...two arm...

'Kinomoto' just doesn't sound right... 'Sakura' sounds much better. I want to refer to her as Sakura, but..I know I don't have the right. I've been such an ass, that she may never forgive me.' I sigh, and glance at the clock. 7:50. 'Yow, I gotta get to school quick.' I put on my school uniform quickly, grab my stuff, and hurry out.

'Damn, I missed Sakura's playing this morning...this is going to be a lousy day..'

For the 2nd time that morning, I sigh again.

-Sakura's POV

'This is going to be a really lousy day...specially since I didn't get my extra playing time in today!!' I continue speeding towards the school, counting down the minuets to get there on time. I have 2 min and 42 seconds to get there, and still six blocks to go. Hoooeeee!! It's going to take a miracle to get there on time!!!'

"_Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!"_

'Crap, would would be calling me this early in the morning?!' I pull out my pink cellphone and see Tomoyo as the caller. I cant' stop to talk, but I'll keep blading and talk. Quickly I flip it open and answer her.

"Yes Tomoyo?"

/// Sakura-chan? Where are you///

"Blading to school... why?"

/// You realize school is going to start shortly right///

"Yes, I know that Tomoyo...ahah!!" I blade around a corner sharply and nearly loose my balance, but barely manage to keep myself from falling. 'Oh this is sooo not fun..Oh good only one block left to go!'

/// Sakura-chan///

I bladed by a very tall young man, not really caring who it was "I'm fine, I almost fel—Iyaa!!" My blade nicked a break in the side walk, and I was propelled forward. I tried to contribalance it, so I wouldn't fall. I couldn't use my hands to brace my fall, because one was holding my violin case, and the other one I had my cell phone in. (D046: dropping a violin-case w/ violin in side is BAD, believe me, I've done it before.) I cringed as I prepared for the pain from eating concrete.

But the pain never came, actually I didn't even hit the concrete at all. A very warm and strong pair of arms grabbed me by the waist preventing my fall. I stood there panting a bit from all the blading I had done in the past four min. I probably would have stayed there like that for a minuet more, if I hadn't heard Tomoyo on my cell. Shakily I pushed the phone up to my ear and told her I'd call her back, and flipped it shut.

Yup this was a bad day..

Oddly enough I was relieved to not be injured, although I probably deserved it for not wearing any kneepads. and looked up to thank the guy who saved me from another horrible case of skinned knees, to discover...to my horror...that it was Sayoran Li, my arch nemesis.

No...this wasn't a bad day... it was the worst day in history!

-Sayoran's POV

I blinked, as I gazed down on a beautiful pair of viridian green eyes. I didn't realize when she was falling that she was the girl that I admired...for more than a year now. Just by being so close to her, I could feel my cheeks redden.

Damn blush...

Damn blushing genetics...

Truth be told, I wanted to stay that way for long as possible. It just felt so...so...right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was attraction, at least on my side. I didn't know for certain about Sakura's, although I know she hated me with a passion. Which, I deserved.

"Sa-Sakura..." I heard myself stutter. Oh sure, show here that your a bubbling idiot! That will win her affections!

In an instant, her eyes turn from befuddlement to deer caught in the headlights. Oh _that_ wasn't good.

'Ding dong ding dong' Chimed the bell and she came out of her daze a lot quicker than I did. She groaned, muttering something about being late again and pushed away from me and took off towards the school in a hurry.

I stood there, dazed, watching her blade away. The leaves falling from the tree's like cherry blossom petals in spring..then it hits me

"SHIT! I'm late for school, AND I forgot to apologize!!"

* * *

D046: So what did you think? Sadly, this chapter was a bit typical, but with a little orchestral information thrown in. Eriol POV will deff be in the next chapter.

Oh btw, the fan-pics I drew are up. Go ahead and see in my profile. They link to my deviant art account:3

Anyway, umm...the next update may be in two weeks depending how my schedule goes. School's getting terribly busy, and well...2 classes grades really suck and I need to get them up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review!!


	4. Chap 2: Cellphones are a Blessing

Chapter 2: Cellphones are a blessing

* * *

-Tomoyo's POV

I can't believe it. Where in the freakin' hell is that girl?! It was bad enough that she squealed and then hung up on me, but now she is 5 minutes late to math class!! What makes it even more interesting is that Li-kun also hasn't shown up. Before class, Eriol made a comment that they could have solved their differences, and decided to play 'hooky' to do some school inappropriate things.

I smacked him over the head for that one. Then he scowled and made a very cute mock cry. Then I kissed him on the lips, which cheered him up right away. Yes oh yes, this was the beginning of a good day.

During class, my phone vibrates in my skirt pocket. Being discreet, and sneaky (like I usually am), I pull it out and flip it open. I have a message from Sakura. Took you long enough Sakura. What did you do now? Get kidnapped by Pirates? I hit enter and read the message:

// Swrry that I hung up on U ///

// Long Story. TTYL about it. //

The door suddenly opens, revealing a very exhausted Sakura. I look up, and snicker, seeing the bed hair that she didn't brush out this morning. Typically Sakura. Oh well, I'll lend her my hair brush during break. I flipped my phone closed, while Mizuki sensei stopped in the middle of her lecture and smiled at Sakura. In a way, I was holding my breath waiting for her to get scolded, but then Li-kun walked in, looking a little more more pissed off than usual.

This could be interesting. Very interesting.

I glanced over to Eriol, and he looked over at me with the expression 'I told you so' and 'lets see how they can get out of this one'. Who knows, maybe there may be hope for those two after all. Although with knowing Sakura-chan and this grudge she's holding, it's not likely.

"Kinomoto and Li, Its so nice of you to join us. Back from your romantic Monday morning rendezvous ?" Asked Mizuki Sensei, in an overly sweet voice. The class burst out in a fit of giggles, while Sakura blanched and looked horrified. Li-kun on the other hand had a huge whopper of a blush on his cheeks and looked to the floor to hide them. I glanced back over to Eriol who had a hand over his mouth, trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"M-M-Mizuki S-Sensei! I-I-" Sakura stuttered, a very cute blush coming to her cheeks. Li-kun and Sakura-chan just stood there, frozen in the door way until Mizuki Sensei laughed.

"I was joking Kinomoto-chan, and Li-kun. Please take your seats. You are just in time for the explanation as to how to factor polynomials."

Sakura's expression relaxed at Mizuki-Sensei's statement, and she quickly walked to her seat that was right next to me. She sat down, her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment.

To be quite honest, I felt bad for her, but in a way, it may help her not be quite so mean to Li-kun.

-Sakura's POV

Today of all days is the worst day of my life! First I get help from the worst jerk on the planet, and now I get teased about some stupid romantic fling..with...HIM!! In front of the class!! Ugh. To make matters worse, he has to sit BEHIND me in math class. Can today get any worse for me?

No wait. I take that back. I don't want to know.

I open my back pack and pull out my math notebook and paper, while I hear Li-kun sit behind me. Don't the teachers change the seating arrangements anymore? Alphabetical is really over-rated these days.

Sighing, I start thinking about the whole thing. It's true. I'm still embarrassed about that whole bumping into Li-kun thing. A part of me hates his guts, especially after what he did to me last year in orchestra. And then again, another part of me blushes at the thought of him holding me up, preventing my fall. ARG!! I hate the guy's guts!! I have to remember that! He was and always will be a heartless bastard! I can't and will not let any 'floaty' feelings get in the way!

I will not feel guilty.

Not a bit.

Not one little bit.

Okay...maybe a tiny bit...

Alright maybe a lot...

I rest my weary head against my desk and pull out my pink cell. I had gotten this for Christmas two years ago. I'm amazed it still works. Glancing at the time, I realized that I had two min left of class. Ugh. Will math ever end? Wait..couldn't this day ever end?!

-Eriol's POV

Math class was sure interesting today. I had half a notion to pass a note to Sayoran (because I sit next to him of course), like I usually do in math. I pass the note, he scribbles some insult down and we're done. After about the first twenty or so times, I gave up. But seeing his dejected face, I was determined to find out what was up. It takes a lot for Li Sayoran to be lost in thought, especially if he's watching the green eyed ice princess ahead of him.

Poor ol' chap. He's not having the best of luck with girls at all in high school. I pity him.

That reminds me. 'The plan'. Oh dear lord, how did Tomoyo say how this was supposed to go again? Oh yeah thats right, the letter. Ugh, I hate writing letters. It takes forever to write them out by hand. Bleh. I'll get to it tonight when I'm done with my homework.

Abruptly the bell rings. Class is over already? My oh my, where does the time go. Absentmindedly I watch the Ice princess get up from her seat and make a dash for the door. Oddly enough, Sayoran crams everything into his backpack and takes off after her! This is worse than a romantic graphic novel! Well, at least for Sayoran's end of it, maybe not Sakura-chan's.

Bemusedly, I get up from my seat and walk the three steps it takes to get to my love's desk. It's difficult not to admire the luxurious curves, fair skin, and satin dark hair that belongs to my love. Why I'm being poetic, I know not. Must be love, or all the testosterone thats raging through my system at the moment.

Tomoyo looks up at me with those beautiful violet eyes she has. Yup, I got the best fish out there in the sea. Taking a quick glance at the teacher to see if she's looking, and to see that she had her back turned at the moment, I bent down and brushed my lips to Tomoyo's. Yes, she still tasted like spun sugar. Sweet. Very sweet.

I pull back, smiling like the cat that got the cream after I see the faint blush creep on Tomoyo's cheeks. She looks an angel, although we both know after making out in on her living room couch, that she's a little devil deep inside.

"Ahem!"

I glance back up to an unamused Mizuki-sensei, standing upright with her arms crossed over her chest. Uh-oh...

"I would prefer if you two would keep your lovey-dovey-ness outside of my classroom. Now Scoot before your late to your next class!"

"Y-yes Sensei." I hear myself stutter, and feel my cheeks tinge red. Now I knew how Sayoran and Sakura must have felt.

-Sayoran's POV

I couldn't do this anymore. I had to talk to her. At least someone had to end this madness. It was ridiculous to let this wedge stay between us. I couldn't stand it anymore that I couldn't talk to her. It was trying to say the Sun wasn't allowed to come out to shine. It hurt too much, and I was desperate.

Maybe not _desperate_, but it was important for me to resolve this. I couldn't bear her being mad at me anymore. Even if she wouldn't forgive me, I had to at least try to make amends.

The good news was that Orchestra was supposed to start in in ten minuets, and I had some time to spare.

The bad news was, I had ten minuets only if I caught her. And even that was doubtful at this point.

I kept forgetting that she was part of the cheer-leading squad last year, and was a relatively fast runner. She had a ten to twenty second lead on me, which was an advantage to her because she was able to bypass the trickle of kids in the hall before they became a mass impenetrable.

On the other side it was a disadvantage for me, because by the time I tried to follow her she was already half way down the hall, and I had to deal with the choke hold of students.

Erg. At least I had an ace up my sleeve: As I pushed my way through the crowd, I pulled out my cell, searched my contacts, found the one I wanted and pressed send.

* * *

Ooooo! Cliffy! I feel so evil! Actually no, I dont feel evil. ;; Who is Sayo-chan calling???? DUN DUN DUN!!! Sorry, not much S+S fluff, but believe me there will be more next chapter, plus more about orchestra. I felt kinda bad talking about math class instead of orchestra (the title of this fan series IS the chronicles of symphony orchestra), but there will be more orchestra stories coming up. Some of them just need to be set up before the actually happen. :D

Good news is that the Tomoyo x Eriol picture is up on my profile and Deviant art! Go check it out if you have the time!! Luv Alwyz, Delight046

Plz Review!!

Plz Review!!

Plz Review!!


	5. Chap 3: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!

At a reviewers request, I've made this chapter a bit longer. Oh and I realize I spell 'Syaoran' wrong. I spell it Sayoran. Sorry...umm...i'll be bad and continue with my bad spelling. Enjoy the chapter!! -Delight046

* * *

-Meling's POV

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

Fuck!! I forgot to turn off celly, my cellphone. Who the freakin' hell is calling me in the middle of school?!!? I fish in my purse for the blasted contraption that is still blaring the Ouran Host Club theme song. Glancing at the caller ID, I see it's Sayoran, my idiotic cousin. Ugh, I continue walking to orchestra, passing a large amount of fellow musicians hanging out in the hallway.

Great. What does he want now? I flip it open, immediately cutting off the theme song, which was already attracting a lot of unwanted attention, and put it up to my ear. This better be good.

"What the fuck do you want Sayoran?"

//Meling! Do you see Sakura?//

"Why the fuck should I care were your crush is?!" I glance around anyway looking for the little tramp. I may heartily be annoyed by my cousin at times, but I'll definitely look for Sakura anyway, cuz she's one of my best friends. What I don't get is why Sayoran ONLY calls when he wants something. Like information and crap like that. Why I bother to help him anymore is beyond me.

Lalala, There's Kobayashi, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko...Oh! Theres Sakura. She's next to Chisa, talking and smiling about something.

//Meling...If you do see her, stall her from going into the orchestra room//

"You want me to do what?!"

//Stall her, or get her to go into one of the practicing rooms//

Sighing I grip the phone and make my way over to her. Why me Kami-sama? Why me?!

"Why on earth should I do a think like THAT for you?!" I hissed into the phone. Truth be told, I was sick and tired to do things for Sayoran Li that he couldn't do on his own. If he wanted to talk to the girl he should just go up and talk. Simple as that.

//Just do it Meling...please?//

Oh he just HAD to say please...one of my weak points. Ughh, why did I even bother.

"Fine."

I flipped the phone shut, and sauntered up to Sakura, who was smiling and laughing with Chisa. I hated doing Sayoran's dirty work. Why couldn't he do this on his own?!?! I tapped her on the shoulder, which got her attention immediately and she looked at my questioningly. I dislike being sneaky. I dislike being sneaky... wait... sneaky is my middle name. Bwhahhahha!

"Hey Saks, can we talk a bit...umm...alone?"

She blinks her cute little, Sakura blink (yes, her blink was named after her), and then nods. I motion for us to go to one of the practice rooms. Yup, everything is going to Sayoran's plan. Looking one last time down the hall way, I see Sayoran's form appear. Great, now I have to actually TALK to her about something. Or at least kill time some way.

Oh gawd...get your ass over here quick Sayoran!

-Sakura's POV

It isn't usual that Meling wants to talk to me. For awhile last year, I thought she was mad at me, but after I discussed the issue with her, I found out that wasn't the case. She wasn't mad at me. She claimed that she was mad at someone who likes me and wouldn't confess his feelings. That made me laugh, at the time, but...well...I still wonder today who that person would have been. I guess it doesn't matter.

I sat down on a cushioned piano bench that comes with each piano in the practice rooms. Inwardly I had to wonder what Meling had to talk about. We weren't necessarily close, but when we both dealt with that 'time of the month' we would share the necessities to get through that week. We'd also joke about how we have to remember once a month that guys have to deal with those anger feelings and PMS-y feelings CONSTANTLY.

Meling walked in, and sat down on one of the chairs that was also in the practice room. Meling looked upset at something, which wasn't uncommon, but whatever it was, we needed to quick talk about it and get to orchestra.

"Meling...whats the matter?" I hear myself ask. Whatever was wrong it needed to be gotten out sooner rather than later.

"Sakura...this is going to be hard to ask...but..

"It's okay Meling. Ask me anything." It can't be that bad...could it?

"When are you going to get over being mad at my cousin?"

No, I was wrong. It was worse. Waaaay worse. Worse than way worse. Backing out of this one was going to be difficult, not to mention impossible. Just as long as I didn't HAVE to talk about Li Sayoran, then I would be happy. Why was it that everyone seemed to push me and Li to be friends?!?! (D046: It wouldn't be much of a love story if we didn't Saks. Hehe) I had absolutely no choice. Feigning innocence was the best approach that could get me out of this mess.

"Mad? Who said I was mad?"

I smiled cheekily as Meling narrowed her angry ruby eyes on me. She normally did that only when she was seriously pissed off or was trying to play bad cop. In this case she was pushing for bad cop. Gah! This wasn't going to be good.

"Common Sakura get real. You are angry. So furious in fact, that you wont let my cousin apologize." Meling suddenly got up, as if she was restless, and stood in front of the practice room door. "Seriously girl, when are you going to call this grudge quits, listen to his apology and get on with your life?!" She screamed, the piano making a slight sound at the pitch of her voice. Man, she was lucky that the practice rooms were sound proof so to not disturb other classes. If one of the music Sensei's heard her, we would be in big trouble right now.

I really didn't want to discuss the topic of Sayoran with her. Ugh. Since when did I call him 'Sayoran'?! His name is Li damn it! LI!!! I have enough problems ignoring the floaty feelings that threatened to take over my anger. Talking to him will make things more complicated. I had to keep this situation as simple as possible, or risk more confusion to myself.

"Look Meling, I don't like your cousin. In fact he was the one that loudly proclaimed to the WHOLE orchestra that I was un-romantic, and that I had all my romantic endeavors out in a cemetery!" At this point I could stay seated and I started to pace. And I started to get loud, really loud. "Once more, whatever HE has to say wont be an apology. He's too much of a lying asshole who can't get his facts straight! Why would I want to listen to whatever foul apology he concocted up!?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Meling opened it. I stood there, still in the midst of my heated tirade, ready to continue to say more about the pompous ass jerk, and there, standing in the doorway was the topic of the day...

Li Sayoran.

-Tomoyo's point of view

I finally made it to the orchestra room. It's so nice to walk hand in hand with Eriol down the hallways. It makes me feel all warm and happy on the inside. Aside from Mizuki-Sensei's comment about leaving our PDA out of the classroom, It's been a pretty good day. While we were on our way down to orchestra, Sayoran gave Eriol a buzz on the good ol' trusty cellphone. According to Eriol, Sayoran was going to corner the little Sakura in one of the practice rooms, pounce on her and do things that little children shouldn't ever see till they are well into their teen years.

Eriol and I got a laugh out of that one. Sayoran has been too much of a chicken now, he probably wouldn't have the guts to go talk to Sakura. 9 times out of 10 Sakura would be in her assigned 2nd chair first violin, and Sayoran would be in last chair first violin, sulking because he missed the chance to talk to her.

It was a high school romance gone awry. Sad isn't it?

It was weird though walking into the Orchestra room and seeing neither Sakura or Sayoran in their usual places. When I asked Eriol about it a few min before class started, he only shrugged and said that maybe they both got the flu together. He snickered, and I sighed. I went back to my seat in the 2nd row of the cello section (I kept bouncing around in seats in that class due to the cello's always loosing their music), and continued to ponder where they could be. Wherever they were, they were hopefully okay, and not killing each other.

Meling came in, carried her viola to her seat, and then walked over to me. She seemed to have a hard time maneuvering through the viola and cello sections. Luckily Mr. T wasn't in yet. Thank God, so she had at least some time to tell me whats going on.

"Hey Mel, whats going on between Sakura and Li?"

'Mel' was my nickname for Meling. She didn't care for it, but after a while she got used to it.

"Oh their getting it on in one of the practice rooms." Meling replied curtly, taking a quick seat on my partners chair. Rika (my stand partner today) was a little late to orchestra due to her class was on the other side of the building, and her history teacher, Mr. Terada would keep her a bit later to tutor her. Truth be told, everyone knew that those two liked each other, but they were too shy to say anything. Besides, the rest of the class wouldn't tell the administration anyway because...they thought it was adorable. Ah...Teacher Student relationships are so cute these days...

When it hit me as to what Meling said. Loudly I exclaimed, "Their getting it on!?!? I MUST GO FILM IT!!" grabbed my portable camcorder out of my bag and got up to go film them, but Meling grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into the chair.

"No Tomoyo, not THAT kind of getting it on. Sheeseh, they aren't that close!" She glowered at me, and then sighed. "Look, leave em alone for a few minuets. They really need to work things out. Although knowing Sakura, she'll probably kick him in the crotch and lock him in the practice room."

We both sweat dropped, totally imagining Sakura kicking Li-kun's butt. Not that he didn't deserve it sometimes, mind you, it's just that whatever was going on between them needed to be resolved...and hopefully soon.

"Shit! Mr. T is back. I gotta go talk to him about Sakura and Sayoran being slightly late, and then hurry to get to my seat. Message you later Tomoyo." I watched her get up and leave, saying 'hi' to a few people as she went.

Seriously though, I was wondering what on earth was going on in that practice room.

-Sayoran's POV

She was mad, really mad. No, more like irate and ready to beat me to a pulp. I don't think I've ever seen her quite so angry before. I had gotten somewhat used to her cold shoulders and her avoidance strategies, but this, this was a lot scarier than that I thought possible. She looked half like a scared rabbit, backed into a corner, but also looked like a tigress by the glare of her gorgeous emerald eyes. I was intrigued and panicked on the inside.

A part of me wanted to run for the hills and try to never try to talk to her again. I didn't want to risk her wrath if I could help it. But I had to stay firm, no matter what, and get what I had to say out in the open. This had gone on long enough, and it was time to end it.

Meling, had slipped out the door quietly, and after she left I walked in. In a way I was thankful that she had left. It gave me the privacy I needed to say what I needed to say, but at the same time, I had no support to help me say what I should have said a year ago.

As I moved into the small room, she moved backward towards the wall, muttering something that sounded like swear words. I realized she was trying to put as much distance between us. Our eyes were locked on each other, as the door closed slowly behind me. At the contact I couldn't help but feel a blush heat up on my cheeks. It was at least a year, maybe a bit more since the last time we had let our eyes meet. It was a wondrous experience that made me feel tingly and unsure of myself at the same time.

I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked despite the glower she gave me. She looked beautiful today as any other day. Her blushing cheeks, her perfectly adorable hair...

"What do you want Li?" She spat.

Inwardly I winced. From such a pretty young lady, she had a very sharp tongue. This didn't make it any easier, on my part at least. I opened my mouth to say something to reply to her acute question, and alas... nothing came out.

At my delay in saying something, she broke eye contact and made her way to the door, shoving me aside. At the brief contact, my hand, out of it's own volition grabbed her's, pulling her from going any farther. It was then after my hand touched hers, my voice managed to squeak out a 'wait'. The familiar warm tingle from this morning went down my spine yet again, and my cheeks flamed even redder than before. She froze and looked up, her lush eyes gazing into my amber orbs once more.

She didn't look quite as frightened this time around, and...was it my imagination...or was she blushing as well?

-Sakura's POV

Oh Kami-sama...why did his hand have to be so warm and tender? Why couldn't he still be the cold heartless bastard jerk he's always been? That floaty side of me suddenly took over again, and the feeling of the chemistry between us frightened me, and then made me feel happy and loved at the same time. It was so wrong, yet so right.

I had to get away, right now!!

Swiftly, I yanked my hand out of his grasp and rushed to the door. I had to get out of here, and quick! I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. I hated running from the room when he is nearby, but there was this feeling within me that said, 'get away...NOW!'

Just as my hand touched the door knob, I felt a warm strong pair of arms wrap around my chest and shoulders, pulling me back against a very warm muscular chest. I felt all the wind of my lungs go out. He smelled of a soft woodsy soap that made it feel so good to be there in his arms. I felt strangely safe, and I wanted to stay there forever, and yet, I knew all of this was wrong. So, I struggled to move towards the door, his body holding onto me still.

"Please wait Sakura..." I feel his husky voice against my right ear, and the pounding of his heart against my back. I stopped struggling and stood there. My cheeks are flaming now, and I'm glad I'm not facing him at this precise moment. I couldn't stand the embarrassment of seeing my arch nemesis seeing me blush.

"W-what do you want L-Li..?" I stammer it being a lot less harsh then how I said it the first time. His arms tighten around me, crushing me against him. I hate it when my voice goes like that!! Why was I sounding so pathetically girly?! Uuugh!!! I close my eyes, my body slightly shaking because I'm afraid. I just want to get out of here, and get as far as possible away from HIM.

"I-I..." He stutters, a slight tremor goes through his body. He takes a deep breath, his arms relaxing their hold on me, and slowly turns me around to face him. I gaze up into his tormented face, and feel a pang of guilt hit me right in the chest. He looks me in the eye, his cheeks burning red, and then suddenly looks at the floor. I didn't realize that this was bothering him so much...but then again, I didn't want to know it was bothering him.

I hate to admit it, but he looks perfectly hott in that uniform. He's just like any girls dream prince that would come riding on a white horse and rescue them from dire peril. The slightly messed up chestnut hair, the manly musky sent. It was no wonder that I had the floaty feelings around him. Luckily for me, I've stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, and I knew I could resist him.

He takes another deep breath, and then looks back to my face tears, coming into his tired amber eyes. I stare at him, spell bound. Aside from kicking my brother in the crotch on accident, I've never seen a boy cry. In a way it's like watching some of the bugs go up to a zapper light. The light captivates you, and draws you in, despite how much you want to pull yourself away from the impending danger. I want to pull away, I want to run, but the despair in that amber gaze has my glued to the floor.

He cheeks redden a bit more, at our direct eye contact, and he quietly whispers...

"I-I'm sorry..."

* * *

Yay! Sayoran finally apologized! Amazing!! Sorry to end on a very sight cliffy (Sak's reaction to his apology is coming up next chapter), but there will be a lot happening next chapter. Anyway, I hope yun's enjoyed the slightly irate Sakura, and the interesting position she and Sayoran are currently in. :D I like putting in the Ouran Host club Theme song as a ring tone. :D

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	6. Chap 4: Saved by the Bell

You remember last time kiddos? Here's a recap of the end of the last chapter... 

_He takes another deep breath, and then looks back to my face tears, coming into his tired amber eyes. I stare at him, spell bound. Aside from kicking my brother in the crotch on accident, I've never seen a boy cry. In a way it's like watching some of the bugs go up to a zapper light. The light captivates you, and draws you in, despite how much you want to pull yourself away from the impending danger. I want to pull away, I want to run, but the despair in that amber gaze has my glued to the floor._

_His cheeks redden a bit more, at our direct eye contact, and he quietly whispers... _

"_I-I'm sorry..."_

-Narrators POV

Amber orbs watched Emerald's expectantly, his arms resting comfortably around the latter's waist, a heated blush going up his neck. A long silence ensued between the two as a range of emotions flashed in her eyes: Surprise, thoughtfulness, pleased, horrified, troubled, then angry. Then when you thought that it was going to stick on one emotion, it would suddenly go back to the first emotions she was feeling, and repeat through the list of emotions like a broken record. It was as if she couldn't figure out her own feelings, let alone how to reply to what he said.

He waited patiently, but by his troubled-guilt-ridden expression, he was needing a reply soon. Not just because they were going to be late for orchestra, but due to that he needed some closure or at least a solution to the problem he was now facing. Apparently it didn't occur to either one of them that time had gone a bit faster than what they thought until...

**DING DONG DING DOOOONG...**

-Sakura's POV

At the sound of the bell I shoved Li-kun into the old upright piano. Okay so I know that wasn't the nicest thing to do, but damn it, I was LATE AGAIN! I was so much in a hurry that I ignored his 'Oof' and made a beeline for the door. Once I was out of the room, I sprinted to my locker. DAMN. I hate being late. It was bad enough being late for math this morning, but orchestra?! I'm always early to orchestra!! Stupid Li Sayoran! Why is it today he has to make my late for everything?! Can't he go bother someone else?!

What seemed like millions of years later (which was probably more like seconds) I made it to my locker and, quickly started the spinning of my combination. I couldn't help but notice that my face was hot, which meant I was blushing like a ripe tomato.

Stupid Li Sayoran.

Stupid Li Sayoran's apology.

Stupid Blush.

Stupid, STUPID blush!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Why in all the world was I blushing so badly?! He's just another jerk who couldn't get his stupid facts straight to save his life. UGH!

Finally, I got my combination correct, threw all my math gear and backpack into the locker, grabbed my violin and hurried to the orchestra room. Mr T was going to kill me. Well, maybe not kill me, but he always came up with something to completely and totally embarrass those who came late to class. Today was totally screwed up, ugh, will this day ever end?!

Apparently I wasn't as late as I thought I was, considering everyone was still tuning, but Mr. T gave the 'Look' when I came in, which meant I would probably have to talk to him after class. Oddly enough my stand partner wasn't there yet, which was kinda odd, because Shou (my stand partner) was never sick or late. Hmmm. Oh well.

I quickly unpacked my violin, placing the shoulder rest on the violin like my life depended on it. I knew I still had time to get ready, it's just that I basically missed my goof off texting time thanks to ...HIM. Errrrg!! Well I guess it can't be helped. So he ruined my morning. So what? I still have the rest of today to enjoy. That Li Sayoran can just go fuck him-

"_Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!" _

Oh good grief! I quickly pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open, killing the song. I used to love that song, now it was just getting on my nerves. A txt message from Tomoyo. I looked up across the orchestra room and see Tomoyo wave at me. I send her my mock Touya glare and mouth, 'Damn you Tomoyo. Are you trying to get me in trouble?!' She grins back at me and points downward to my cell.

I look back down to my cell, hit OK, and read the message:

// How was the rendezvous //

// with Li-kun? Tell me Latrz//

// Luv Tomo //

Why the little, conniving little--At the sudden flare of anger which was unusual for me, I wisely flipped the phone shut, and began to rosin my bow. Man this day sucked so far. Really sucked. I couldn't think of any way it could possibly get worse. Wait. I take that back. The only way it could be worse is if I was made stand partners with the lowly scum bucket who sat last chair. (D046: If you guys forgot, Sayoran sits back in last chair -heheh)

I smiled to myself, placing my violin case underneath my chair. Haha, there was no way in hell of that happening unless I forgot my music for some reason. But that never happened. I let my gaze fall on the empty stand right in front of me as I continued to think to myself. I be a clumsy dolt sometimes, but even I know when to grab my--- Oh holy Jesus! I forgot my music!

-Sayoran's POV

Damn.

That was the only word that has repeated in my mind since Sakura left the practice room. Yeah it hurt physically that she pushed me into that piano, but inside I felt like my lungs and my heart were ripped out of my body. The inside was what hurt more than the bruise I was probably going to get from being knocked into that damn piano.

I thought apologizing would make things better between us. I didn't have to tell her that I loved her, and felt that I was complete holding her in my arms for that one moment. I didn't have to tell her that I was jealous that she talked to Eriol about her mother dying, instead of me. It...It would have been like a dream come true, if we could friends again.

My bangs covered my eyes, as I looked to the floor. Who was I kidding? Damn.

I finally pulled myself from that room, and made my way to my locker. Thankfully it wasn't far. I kicked the locker and it opened. I rigged it that way because I freakin' hate locker combinations. Yeah I'm good at math, but those combination things just take too much time out of my day. Besides, I needed some extra practice with my back kick.

Mr. T gripes about my way of opening my locker every now and then, but hey it's been my locker for the past two years. I can do whatever I please with it. Besides, some of the girls seem to be impressed, but not the one girl I'd like to be with.

I sigh, take out my violin case and the handy, dandy, falling apart, music folder, and round kick the locker shut with a metal CLANG! I walk into the orchestra room and sneak through the back to my seat at the last stand of the section. For some reason my partner isn't there. That was really odd. It's sad, I never really caught her (my stand partners) name. I want to say Chia, but it's probably Chichi or something. She's technically supposed to be in second violin but Mr. T was running out of first violins so he moved her over.

Oh yeah, another thing about her... she's creepy. She watches my every move and follows me around like a sick puppy. It's mean to think that, because she's a nice girl and all, but something about her just doesn't seem right. Just the fact she follows me after school, and even cheers for me when I compete in martial art competitions. She freakin' gives me the hee bee jee bee's. Maybe she's gay or something, and comes on to guys just to mess with them. Anyway, it's too creepy to think about.

From the back of the section, which is technically at the top of the orchestra pit, I gazed down to the front of the section, where Sakura sat. Irony would have it that she was also sitting alone. Man, I really botched it this time. Now there was no way she was going to talk to me again. That push back in the practice room spoke volumes louder than any words could ever tell.

Yup, she hated me pure and simple. And getting her to un-hate me was going to be more of a challenge than to be able to sit next to her in orchestra.

A chill from the very front of the room, caused me to look up to meet Mr. T's annoyed gaze. Inwardly I gulped, wondering if his panties were in a twist because I was still standing in the back of the section, rather than unpacking and tuning my violin. He suddenly made a hand motion for me to come down to the front of the class. Oh man, this was going to be bad. Really bad.

I walked back where I had gone through to get my seat, and walked to the front of the orchestra room. Mr. T was pissed about something. Really pissed. He must have not taken his PMS pill recently, so his hormones were out of wack. Haha, yeah unlikely. Today's lunch menu would be skewered Li Sayoran.

I was most defiantly pessimistic.

Then suddenly his finger pointed down. I blinked. What in the freakin' hell did he want me to do? Sit on the floor? Hey I know I was bad, but he didn't have to take off his PMS anger on me! I delt with that stuff enough with my mother and four sisters! Then my eyes looked to exactly where he was pointing to:

He was pointing to a chair. Not just any chair, it was FIRST chair FIRST violin. Yeah thats right. The chair right next to the one and only, Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who hated my guts.

---

D046: Sorry I had to work up to that. These chapters are going kinda slow mostly because I have homework that is in the way. xx. I'm actually not sure how long this story is going to be. At this rate it's going to take like...20 or more chapters to get everything in that I want to get in. I guess at this point I'm still developing plot. xx Anywho, yeah they'll be permanent stand partners soon enough. So yeah, Sayoran's sitting next to Sakura in orchestra. Ooooo! What will they do? How will they handle it? Tune in next time for: The chronicles of Symphony Orchestra!

Oh btw, I gots new art up on deviantart. Go check it out! www.delight046.


End file.
